battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Glock pistol
| creator = | users = Jacco Vilma Fachiri | debut = Phase 45 }} The is a series of designed and produced by Austrian manufacturer Jacco used a pair of them as his weapons of choice. Design The pair of Glocks that Jacco used were Glock 17s. He also carried a backup pair of Glocks hidden in his coat sleeves mounted on sliders. It is not clear if this pair or the Glock that Vilma Fachiri later used were Glock 17s as well. Jacco used Phase 49 while Vilma's Glock was armed with ammunition.Phase 52 History Jacco was already using his Glocks when the surviving Type-V mutants arrived in the former New York City in ES 65. After they defeated a group of human survivors who attacked them, Jacco's ammunition ran out. He tried to interrogate a survivor to determine if there was a nearby police station or gun store, but the human could not even speak coherently. Jacco rejected Vilma's advice that ammunition frozen for ten years would be of no use to him. Four years later when the group had moved west to Harrisburg, Pennsylvania,The Kudos! List - LO8 Jacco contemplated challenging Victor Byron for the leadership of the group, but found that he was down to less than two full magazines, neither had he had any luck in finding any ammunition while scavenging.Phase 46 He was not shown using his Glocks in the massacre of the Farrell Shelter, as he wielded a pump-action shotgun that Vilma took from Keiran Farrell. .]] In ES 126 the Type-V mutants arrived in the former [Louis. When Arthur Farrell brazenly entered their camp with Morse's dead body, Jacco tried to draw on him, but was stopped by Arthur, who held up a primed grenade and pulled back his coat to reveal that he had wrapped his chest with sticks of dynamite, although they were later revealed to be fake.Phase 51 Jacco's suspicions were aroused when Vilma left with Arthur, and he followed them. He confronted them on their way back after he had killed Otti, one of the Bradley Shelter's lookouts. Jacco tried to kill Arthur with a quick shot, but Vilma blocked it with her jian, Blue Willow. He then propositioned Vilma to be his woman, but she rejected the idea. Jacco drew his second pistol and threatened to kill Vilma for being a traitor. She was able to block most of his incoming shots while closing on him, but Jacco's mixture of feints with surefire shots would have finished her off had he had not lost his balance for a brief moment on some icicles that had fallen from the vibrations of his gunfire. Vilma quickly exploited her chance, knocking away the pair of Glocks in Jacco's hands and slicing through his arms before he could fire the backup pair he extended from his coat sleeves. She was able to finish him off by decapitating him. .]] When she fought against Victor, Vilma used a Glock that she had hidden in her left sleeve to as part of her Dùan-Cháng-San-Yin Ji (Gut Wrenching Three-Yin Blow) by firing several shots at his right knee while punching him in the chest and stabbing him in the chin with Blue Willow. However thanks to his body surface hardening ability, Victor survived the attack as well as the subsequent Lóng Ying Bian Bao (Caged Warbler Explosive Whip), in which Vilma positioned six rounds that she ejected from the Glock's magazine into hitting six meridians on his head after first transforming her jian into a steel whip with iron sand and ensnaring him. References Category:Battle Angel Alita: Last Order weapons Category:Handguns